Space Channel Sonic
My first ever story posted on the Internet! Yay! I love Space Channel 5 and the Sonic series, so here's a crossover story that brings Sonic the Hedghog 500 years into the future. Enjoy! P.S be as harsh as you want with the comments. I don't mind. P.P.S I'd appreciate it if you didn't mess with the story. Pleaze don't! Chapter 1 A blue hedgehog with red and white striped shoes was relaxing on the rooftop of his best friend’s house. He yawned and prepared himself for a day of nonstop sleep. He was usually (and almost literally) bouncing off the walls with limitless energy, sometimes dashing around the planet five or six times. His name was Sonic, the fastest thing alive, and today, the most exhausted hedgehog in the galaxy. He had the task of saving his world from global domination by a madman named Robotnik, a.k.a Eggman, and it totally wore him out! He regretted his lack of energy that morning. It was a nice, sunny day, and he would’ve enjoyed running with the sun shining on his face. Instead, (thanks to Eggman) he had to rest up for anything else the Doctor might try. He groaned and leaped off the roof, dashing inside his best friend Tails’ home to find a nice, dark place to sleep. He settled himself on a wing of Tails’ plane, stored away in the garage. Unbeknownst to the tired ‘hog, a figure in the distant future was watching him intently. “So the ‘blue blur’ does need to sleep,” he scoffed. “I thought he was boundless energy.” He leaned in closer to the monitor, tapping his chin. He tapped faster and faster until he finally clapped his hands together. A grin stretched out on his face. “I believe the time is right,” he murmured, “to give Sonic a glimpse of the future.” Sonic saw a bright light through his closed eyelids. They flew open, revealing light-green eyes. “Whu- what?” he said groggily. The light grew brighter and brighter, too bright for Sonic to stand. “Aaaaaah!” he exclaimed as the light consumed him. It disappeared, taking Sonic away with it. ________________________________________________ Sonic found himself lying face first on swampy ground. He instantly jumped to his feet. "Yuck!" he exclaimed in disgust. He glanced around his surroundings. "Where, am I?" he asked himself. Everywhere he looked, he saw trees. He was in a forest, that much he knew. He leaped up to the nearest tree and climbed to the top. Nothing but trees. Suddenly, a ship moving at incredible speeds zoomed an inch above his head. "Whoa!" cried Sonic, nearly falling out of the tree. He glanced behind him, but the ship had vanished. Another ship flying just as low came towards the blue 'hog. "Maybe I outta hitch a ride on that ship and find out what's going on," he said to himself. When the ship came close enough, Sonic grabbed ahold of a handle convieniantly on the bottom of the ship and took off on it. On top of the very same platform ship, a young woman with pink ponytails and a white top and mini-skirt on was holding a microphone. "Bonjour ev'one!" she said, "and welcome to my swingin' report show!" 'report show?' thought Sonic. 'is this a news ship?' "My sources have spotted Purge and his Rythmn Rouges capturing innocent hikers and forcing them to dance. This is the same Purge that was last seen flying across the cosmos after he attempted to take over the galaxy." 'who takes over a place by forcing everyone to dance?' Sonic stuck out his tougue in disgust. 'even Eggman isn't that lame.' "Ulala!" sang a voice behind her. "Sweet, sweet Ulala! oh, how I've missed you!" The platform ship turned around so sharply Sonic almost lost his grip. 'whoa!' he exclaimed. "Purge!" cried Ulala. Standing on his own personal hovercraft was a man with crazy, white hair, pink and blue sunglasses, and a long, black cloak with the letter 'p' written on the side in white. Ulala reached down and pulled out her ray guns. "You wouldn't shoot me, would you?" he teased, arms in a mock defensive pose. "I'll do whatever it takes to rid the galaxy of you!" she replied, aiming the guns at him. 'I like her!' Sonic thought. "CHU!" she exclaimed, firing. Purge's craft disappered before the shot could reach him. He materialized behind her. "Peek-a-boo!" he exclaimed, pulling out a ray gun. "I see you!" Ulala turned around just as Purge pulled the trigger. A spiky, blue ball lauched itself at Purge from underneath the platform ship. The laser blast shot at a tree, sending a swarm of startled birds flying. He almost fell off the ship, but Purge managed to regain his balance. "What the-?" he exclaimed as the ball rammed into him again. Purge tumbled into the forest below him, only to be rescued as his craft flew under him. Purge helplessly clung to the edge of the ship as it flew away. "See ya, Ulala!" he shouted over his sholdiar. Soon, he was out of Ulala's sight. The blue ball landed on the platform ship next to her, uncurling. Sonic stood back up. Ulala immediately aimed her guns at the hedgehog, prepared to fire. "Hold up!" cried Sonic. "I'm one of the good guys!" Ulala cautiously lowered her rays. "Who are you?" She asked him. "Sonic," he replied. "Sonic the Hedgehog." "Were you that blue ball that knocked into Purge?" "Yeah." He sat down, yawning. "If I didn't act as quickly as I did, you'd be dead meat." "Thank you, Sonic. I'm Ulala," she told him, but the blue 'hog was fast asleep. She smiled to herself. "Fuse, I'm gonna head back to the station," she spoke into her headphone. "It's been a long day." Chapter 2 Sonic woke up and found himself in a soft, pink bed. He sat up, confused. "Where am I?" he said to himself. That phrase alone sparked Sonic's memory. The events of yesterday came flooding back to him as he looked around the room. Ulala sat at the foot of the bed, brushing her hair. She smiled when she saw him wake up. "Good morning, little guy!" she said cheerfully. "You sure are a heavy sleeper!" "Is this your place?" Sonic asked her. She nodded. "Welcome to the base of Space Channel 5!" she said warmly. "You mean your news HQ?" "You bet!" she replied. Sonic's stomach rumbled. "Is there any place I can grab a bite to eat?" he asked, dashing out of the room before Ulala could answer him. He weaved through the hallways, following his nose straight the the kitchen. His mouth watered as the smell of pancakes and eggs hit him. "Mmmm..." he breathed, running inside. He hopped onto a counter that was covered with food and literally dug right in. He never felt so hungry before in his life! Ulala was worried that Sonic might run right into trouble, and was proved right as she rounded the corner. The chef was banging Sonic's head with a broom, yelling angerily. "Steal my food, will you, you filty animal!" he cried. "Stop!" Ulala exclaimed, grabbing the broom just as the chef was bringing it down to slam Sonic. "He's with me!" "This is your pet?" the chef asked her. Anger welled up in Sonic's chest. "PET?!" he spluttered. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?! A CAT?!" "Calm down, Sonic," Ulala said. She turned to the cook. "He's really hungry," Ulala told him. "Let him have this food. I'll pay for it." "You don't have to do that," the chef said, relaxing. He leaned around Ulala to face Sonic. "I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you." "It's cool," Sonic replied. He grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Love the food!" he said, grabbing the plate of food he was eating and running out the door. Ulala took a plate for herself and followed him. "See ya!" she said, waving as she ran. When she returned to her room, Sonic had already finished his plate of food. He shrugged. "Sorry, Ulala," he apoligized. "I didn't mean to cause trouble. I'm just..." "Really, really hungry," Ulala finished for him, laughing. Sonic laughed too. "Exactly!" "Ulala? Are you there?" said a teen with spiky, pink hair. He walked into the room and took a good look at Sonic. "Who's that?" "This is Sonic," replied Ulala. She pointed to the teen. "Sonic, this is Noize. He's a friend of mine." "'Sup?" said Noize, shaking Sonic's hand. "Hey," replied Sonic. Noize turned to Ulala. "Fuse wants you ready. We're off to Cennenal to cover a robbery." "Okay," said Ulala, heading out the door. "Sonic, stay here, I'll be back soon." "No way!" exclaimed Sonic. "I'm not gonna miss all the fun!" "Sonic, I'm just reporting the theft, not catching the crook." "That's fine," the blue 'hog said, walking over to her. "You do the reporting, I'll do the catching!" Ulala sighed in irritation, but smiled a little. "You can come," she told him firmly. "But you gotta stay with me the entire time." "Alright," Sonic replied shrugging. "Beats sittin' around." "You think Fuse'll be okay with this?" Noize asked nervously. "He'll be alright with it," Ulala said reassuringly. ____________________________________________ Ulala quickly found out that her boss was not alright with it, and he told her so on the way to the city of Cennenal. "What are you doing?" he said. "It's not 'take your pet to work day'!" "Sonic isn't my pet," she replied. "He's a friend. Not to mention that he saved me from Purge," she added as her boss scoffed. "He really is back then, isn't he?" "Yep." "Alright," he said, sighing. Ulala heard a click and the connection ended. "I like Fuse," Sonic said sarcastically. "He's a real cool guy." "He actually is," Noize said, who was piloting the platform ship. "He just has... um..." "Anger issues?" Sonic filled in helpfully. "Yeah." They flew in silence for a momment before Ulala added, "He's really worried about our show's ratings." "What do ya mean?" Sonic asked her. "Nobody watches this show as much as they used to." "Even though you saved the galaxy twice," Noize said bitterly. Sonic's eyes widened. "You saved everybody's necks twice and nobody wants to watch you?" Sonic asked in shock. "I would've thought you'd have several fanclubs!" "If there are any fanclubs, they're for Pudding," Ulala replied gloomily. "Comes from being a teen idol at one point in your life." "Then I don't like Pudding!" Ulala and Noize laughed as the platform ship landed. Ulala pulled out her microphone and motioned for Sonic to follow. He eagerly jumped off the ship to stand next to Ulala. Noize followed suit, carrying a camera. "Good Morning, space cats!" said Ulala. "This is Ulala reporting from the beautiful city of Cennenal. I'm here in front of the jewlery store to annouce a robbery by a red echinda, who stole the store's biggest and pricey gem." Sonic's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and excitement. 'Knuckles is here!' he thought, leaping with joy. 'I'm not alone!' "What's this?" asked Ulala, looking straight ahead. "There seems to be a disturbance. I... I think it's the thief!" Sonic followed her gaze and spotted a red echinda with violet eyes clutching a green gem. A blue-haired policewoman wearing a cowboy hat had her pistol trained on the thief. "Hand over the jewel, now," She said. "Let's not do this the hard way..." "It's my job as guardian to protect the chaos emeralds!" replied Knuckles, holding the gem even tighter. "I won't hand it over!" 'Typical knuckle-head Knuckles,' he sighed in amusment. Then his eyes widened in shock as he relized what his friend had said. "Um... Ulala..." he said, tapping her on the waist (he's too short to reach her shoulder!) Noize, with one hand on the camera, shook his head and put a finger to his lips. Sonic sent an urgent glance in his direction, but Noize had returned his gaze to Knux. Sonic balled his fists in frustration and leaped over to his friend's side. "Sonic!" Ulala and Noize exclaimed as the blue blur reached Knuckles and the policewoman in a nanosecond. "Ah!" she said, aiming her gun at Sonic. "So you're involved in this crime too, huh?" "Sonic?" Knuckles said in an amazement that quickly faded into annoyance. "Should've known you'd be here, too." The blue 'hog ignored him. "Who are you?" he asked the woman. "People call me Pine," she sang. Two other policewomen stepped out behind her. "Pine!" they echoed. "Eastern Venus Space Police..." "Geez, I asked you to tell me your name!" said Sonic, disgusted. "Not sing me a song!" Ulala quickly stepped between them. "He's with me," she explained. "Is the other animal with you, too?" Pine asked suspiciously. "He and the blue 'hog seem to know each other!" Ulala glanced at Sonic, equally confused. "Knux here is an ol' friend of mine!" said Sonic cheefully, throwing one arm across the echinda's shoulders. "He guards the emeralds from the bad people!" "Why?" Pine and Ulala said in unison. "These things are powerful," replied Sonic, turning serious. "They fall into the wrong hands, and we're in trouble!" Chapter 3 After that scene in Cennenal, Pine had that emerald and other just like it confiscated. Knuckles insisted on guarding them himself, but Pine assured him that they would be kept under constant surveillance and be heavily guarded. Eventually he gave in and found himself wandering around the hallways of Space Channel 5, never speaking to anyone. "Is Knuckles going to be alright?" Ulala asked Sonic one morning, concerned. "He's never talked to anyone and keeps to himself." "He's always been like that," said Sonic, yawning. "Doesn't he have any friends?" "Me!" "Besides you." "Sure he does," said Sonic reassuringly. "He's just one of those people who likes to do everything himself, and be on his own." "Like Jaguar," Ulala said, thinking of the Space Pirate reporter. "Who?"